


memories of a shrunken sweater.

by Grey_Summers, pyroallerdyce



Series: february writing challenge 2020 [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Summers/pseuds/Grey_Summers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Jyn didn't look over at Cassian, running her hands along the wool of her sweater instead.  It had been years since she'd worn it, but she'd found it in the back of the closet a couple of days ago and decided that she needed to.This sweater was special.or:  Jyn's wearing a sweater and Cassian notices, making them reminisce about how that sweater came into her possession.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: february writing challenge 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619248
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: February Writing Challenge - 2020





	memories of a shrunken sweater.

**Author's Note:**

> hi awesome nerds! we have decided to embark on a February writing challenge of fourteen love stories for Valentine's Day. All of them will be Star Wars based, but the pairings will change and involve characters from all over the saga. We hope that you enjoy them, and if you like what you read here, please let us know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that we know we're not writing into a void.
> 
> Day 5 - “After that, you’re lucky I still love you.”  
> Prompt by unblockingwritersblock on Tumblr

Cassian knew they were going to be running late. He looked at his phone and saw they had thirty minutes to get to the movie theater before the film started. “Jyn,” he called as he made his way back to their bedroom. “Are you ready yet? I know how much you like getting there early to get a good seat, and this rate we probably won’t get one.” When he didn’t get a response, he sighed heavily. He entered the bedroom and saw Jyn standing in front of the mirror admiring herself. 

Jyn didn't look over at Cassian, running her hands along the wool of her sweater instead. It had been years since she'd worn it, but she'd found it in the back of the closet a couple of days ago and decided that she needed to. 

This sweater was special.

“I'm almost ready, Cas,” she said, still staring at her reflection. “Just give me a few more minutes. I still need to find some shoes.”

“Won’t those black flats over there work?” Cassian shook his head as he sat down on the corner of the bed. He didn’t understand why it always took Jyn forever to get ready. 

“Probably,” Jyn said, but she didn't move. She just could not take her eyes off the sweater. “Did you decide what movie we're going to see?”

“We talked about it this morning. We’re seeing Between Two Worlds. It’s the war movie with a love story tied into it, remember?” Cassian asked as he watched Jyn in the mirror. She wasn’t paying attention. She brushed her hair away with her hands, then he realized what she was wearing. “You haven’t worn that sweater in a while.”

Jyn broke away from staring at her reflection to look over her shoulder at him. “You noticed that?”

“Of course I noticed,” Cassian said. “I can never forget the reason why you have it in the first place.”

Jyn smiled and turned to face him fully. “The infamous shrunken sweater incident. After that, you're lucky that I still love you.”

“I know,” he said, smiling at Jyn. “You were so mad, and it took me days to find something similar to replace it with.”

“I wanted to kill you,” Jyn said, sitting down next to him. “That was my favorite sweater. That was my 'wear to work on a day with an important meeting' sweater.”

Cassian laughed, thinking back on that day. “I was only trying to help you around the house more because you had to spend more time at the office. I thought laundry was a good start, and I thought I changed the dryer setting after I dried my clothes. I guess I didn’t. You needed to wear that sweater the next day, but it was too small.” 

“Too small?” Jyn laughed. “It shrunk so much I think it would only fit on a seven-year-old child! I wanted to kill you when I saw it, no matter your attempt at being helpful. I was absolutely furious and I think I didn't talk to you for at least thirty-six hours after that.”

Cassian shook his head. “You didn’t. You didn’t even cook enough dinner for the two of us. I was helpless.” 

“You deserved it,” Jyn said strongly. “That sweater was important. But when I found out that you'd been searching for another one, that sort of melted the anger away.”

“You weren’t completely happy with the light blue color of it, but you quickly liked it just the same,” Cassian said. 

Jyn laughed. “This is a completely different sweater than the one that I had, but I have grown to quite like it. I found it in the closet the other day and decided that date night might be the right time to wear it again. I don't think I've worn it in years for some reason.”

“I was worried you might have gotten rid of it in secret,” Cassian admitted. “I wouldn’t have blamed you if you did. I know nothing can compare to the one I ruined.”

“No, I wouldn't get rid of this,” Jyn said, reaching for his hand. “This became really special to me, Cas. It just got shoved to the back of the closet somehow and I have been so wrapped up in dealing with this fucking merger that I didn't even realize it was missing.”

“Oh. I’m glad you’re wearing it today.” Cassian smiled and his free hand touched the edge of the soft sweater. “You look beautiful in anything you wear, but I really like this one.”

Jyn chuckled. “I'm already coming home with you tonight, Cas. You don't have to say things like that to me.”

“I know,” Cassian smirked. “I’m just telling the truth. We’re going to have to see the film at a different time. Or we could see it on a different day,” he said playfully. 

Jyn rolled her eyes. “Movie first. Sex second.”

“Alright,” Cassian said as he squeezed her hand and let go of the hem of Jyn’s sweater. “Are we still wanting to see Between Two Worlds, or did you change your mind again and want to see something else?”

“Did you buy tickets already?” Jyn said, standing up and walking back to the mirror. “Because if you didn't buy them, plans could be changed.”

Cassian looked at his watch. “No, I didn’t, but I still can. What do you mean plans can be changed?” he asked as he glanced over at Jyn. She was taking off the sweater. “You don’t have to change because of what I said earlier.” 

Jyn laughed and tossed the sweater towards him, smiling when it landed on his head. “Who said I'm changing?”

Cassian grinned as he brushed off her sweater. “Come here then,” he said, tugging off his own shirt as he got up from the bed. 

They both made their way to each other and dove in for a kiss. Their clothes quickly became a jumbled mess on the floor, and all thoughts of the movie left their heads. They were lost in one another, content in the knowledge that their love for each other could survive anything, shrunken sweater or not. 

Though Jyn still wished she had her old sweater.


End file.
